The World Can Be Very Strange
by pandagirl247
Summary: Kagome is moving... again. There she meets Sango, her new best friend, along with Kirara, Rin, and a whole lot of other people. She also meets Inuyasha, the boy she was friends with in second grade, but he seems to have changed... a lot. Can she put up with middle school drama? I'll update soon! I promise!
1. Another Fresh Start

**The World Can Be Very Strange**

**Chapter One: Another Fresh Start**

Kagome's POV

OK, so, it was the first day at a new school. I had just moved to a different area in Tokyo and had to start fresh. _Again._ I remember when I was in elementary school and had to move.

Flashback:

_"Hi Kaggie!"_ _Inuyasha shouted to me._

_"Hi Yashie," I replied sadly._

_"What's wrong?" he asked me._

_"My mom told me I have to go to a new school because we're moving."_

_"Oh."_

_Silence._

_"Well then I'll throw you a goodbye party!" Inuyasha exclaimed._

_"Thanks Yashie for always being there for me." I hugged him. What, we were only 7 years old_

Well, now we were moving again. Only this time I was in middle school, 7th grade. I don't know anyone and everyone already has their friends, well besides the losers that no one _wants_ to be friends with. I'm not trying to be mean, but I _am_ going to _be_ one of those losers soon. Ugh.

So here I am, walking to school, alone.

By the time I get there I'm almost late, and I have to run to get to class on time.

* * *

"This is Miss Higurashi. She is our new student." The teacher said. "You may have the seat next to... Koga." he points to a boy with a Long brown ponytail. He was a wolf demon, and he was staring at me. Uncomfortably.

I sat down next to him. "Um.. hi. You can call me Kagome..." I told him.

"Alright, Kagome. I'm Koga. Just tell me if you have any problems, I can help. People kind of respect me around here... well lets just say I have my people, and you can be one of them." He points to two guys sitting on the far side of the room. "That's Ginta and Hakakku, I guess you could say they're my 'bros'."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the teacher, pretending to listen to his boring lecture.

During lunch, I didn't know where to sit. I didn't know anyone, really, and i didn't exactly _want_ to sit next to Koga. But he said I would be welcome there, so I made my way over to his table.

On the way, I accidentally bumped into a girl and her lunch fell to the ground.

"oops, sorry!" I said as I reached down to help her pick some things up.

"It's OK." she said. "You're Kagome Higurashi, right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She had long brown hair in a low ponytail and was very pretty. She looked delicate yet... strong at the same time.

"Cool. I'm in your class. My name's Sango, wanna sit with me?"

"Sure," I said, following her to a table where a girl with cream-colored hair was sitting next to a small girl with medium-length black hair with a small ponytail on the side of her head.

"This is Kagome." She said to her friends. "Kagome, This is Kirara and Rin." She said gesturing towards the girl with blond-ish hair and then to the small girl.

"Hi," I said as Sango and I sat down.

"OK," Sango said. "So, You see that guy over there?" She pointed to a guy with black hair in a small ponytail at his neck.

I nodded.

"NEVER go near him unless you have to."

"Why?"

"Because he's Sango's" Rin said.

"No he's not! Shut up, Rin! It's because he's the most perverted guy in the school."

"Um, OK?"

"OK, so then there's Kikyo." She pointed to a girl with long, black hair in a loose ponytail tied with ribbon. She had pale skin and to me looked really pretty.

"What about her?"

"She's... Mysterious. She and Inuyasha were in love... but then they suddenly stopped talking to each other."

I froze.

"Did you say Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, that would be him." She pointed to a guy with long, silver hair and dog ears.

It was the same Inuyasha I knew from elementary school.

"I know him..." I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, we went to elementary school together."

"Oh. Well, I bet he won't remember you. He's kind of... I don't know. But he seems to always be in a bad mood."

"Oh."

"OK, so I see that you've already met Koga... I think he likes you."

"Me too... He seemed kind of like an airhead, though. He acted all tough and cool but I wasn't impressed."

"Yeah, he's not exactly popular but I guess you could say that he... Knows people."

"OK. Anyone else I should know about?"

"Hmm... i don't think so... Oh yeah, Naraku. He's kind of like the popular guy but not really popular, more like everyone is afraid of him. He always has people to do his dirty work for him, like Bankotsu and Kagura." She pointed to a guy with a long, black braid and a girl with medium-length black hair clipped up on her head. "I don't know where Naraku is right now, probably getting into fights... and winning. People say that if you even witness him fighting someone then you get hurt. But rumor has it that he has a soft spot for Kikyo." She smirks. "I guess I really don't know what to believe, though. Just telling you what I know."

Miroku walks over to our table. "Hi Sango," he says.

"You better not try anything..." Sango warns.

"But i just want to-"

Sango cuts him off by smacking him. Hard.

"That was totally worth it..." Miroku managed to say before falling to the ground.

Kirara, Rin, and I just quietly continue eating.

The bell rings, and we go to our next class.

* * *

At the end of the day, I see Inuyasha standing by a row of lockers and can't help but saying hi to him.

"Hi, Inuyasha." I begin. "I don't know if you remember me but-"

"Hey, you look like Kikyo." He says, cutting me off.

"Well I'm NOT Kikyo. I'm Kagome."

"Hooray, you know your own name."

"Well you've certainly changed..." I mutter. "Um... so, we were friends in elementary school, do you remember? It was a long time ago, like in 2nd grade, and I moved away."

"Oh yeah, I knew the name sounded familiar, _Kaggie_." He smirks. "Later," he waves and walked away.

"rude." I say. I turn around and guess what? There's Koga.

"Don't bother talking to that mutt. He's just a stupid puppy." He grins and takes my hand. "Wanna walk home together?"

"Um... OK..." I say.

We walk home, and he blabbers on about something boring. By the way, I am _not_ still holding his hand. But I do _try_ to be nice, so I don't tell him he's boring or anything.

"So, you wanna go out with me?" He asks.

Wow, I get asked out on the first day.

"Um..."

"Come on, Kagome. You can be _my_ woman." He grabs my hand again. Ugh.

"I don't really... I mean, we are only in 7th grade..."

"Does it matter, though? If your mom won't let you date that's fine but-"

"Uh sure." I reply quickly, not wanting to hear him talk any longer. "Just one date..."

He smiles. "Alright then, one date."

But I am _nobody's_ woman.

By now I'm at my house, and start walking up to it. "Bye," I wave at him, and then go inside and run straight up to my room.

I need to call Sango.

* * *

**OK, so how did you like the first chapter? To be honest I think this is one of my better fanfictions because I actually have a plan for what's going to happen. I'll try to update ASAP ok? ^.^ Please review and give me some feedback cuz your opinions do make a difference... I'm completely open to ideas.**

**Also I don't want this story to be ****_too_**** cliche but if it is I can't help it sorry. If you don't like it, don't read it.**


	2. Dating is complicated

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 2: Dating is...complicated

Sango's POV

"He _what_?!" I asked into the phone.

"I know right! He actually asked me out! ON THE FIRST DAY!" Kagome replied.

"What did you say?"

"Well... That's the part I wasn't so sure about. I was trying to be nice so I said yes, but I'm not so thrilled... I mean, it's great that someone likes me and stuff but like I said before, Koga's kind of an airhead."

"I KNOW! Kagome, you have to stand up to him and SAY NO!"

I heard Kagome sigh. "Fine, but I really don't want to just bail on him, I mean I already said yes. Can't I just go on a trial date with him?"

"Well I guess that's OK, I mean, you need to see what he's really like."

"Yeah, but he's really boring. Ugh, why does my first date have to be with a guy I'm not even interested in?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kagome, that's kind of a good thing. This way you can see who and who not to date for... future reference. I mean, If you date him now you won't have to in the future."

"I guess you're right. Thanks for the help, Sango. I gotta go start my homework, bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone. Wow, who would have thought that Kagome, the new girl, would get asked out on the first day! Kirara, Rin, and I haven't even gotten confessed to! Well I guess that's not entirely true, but does Miroku even _count_?

*_ring, ring_*

Ugh, speaking of Miroku. Well I might as well answer it. I have nothing else to do anyway.

"Um, hello?" I ask.

"Sango? Hi!"

"Hello, Miroku."

"So... do you wanna-"

"Do you have to call me _every_ day?" I cut in.

"No but if you changed your mind-"

"I'm not changing my mind any time soon! Please, stop calling me! Look, I'm not trying to be rude here, but if you keep calling me there is _no_ _way_ I'm _ever_ going to say yes!"

"But I just-"

"Bye Miroku." I hang up the phone. Ugh, he calls me _every day_ after school! He's so annoying! There's a reason I haven't been on a date yet. Why does_ he_ have to be the only guy who likes me?!

* * *

It's lunchtime, and Kirara, Rin, Kagome, and I are sitting at our table.

"Wait, he asked you out?" Kirara asks Kagome.

"Yeah..." She replies.

"What did you say?" asked Rin.

"I didn't wanna be rude so... I said yes."

"OMG Kagome! It's your first date! You are SO lucky you got asked out on your first day!"

Kagome smiled. "I guess so."

"They're kind of right, Kagome. Even though you didn't really want to go out with him, it's good you said yes. You need some experience," I added.

"When is it?" Rin asked, a little too excitedly.

"This Friday." She replied.

* * *

**OK, so... Yes I updated it pretty quick. I tend to do that since I usually have a lot of free time. There are probably going to be a lot of chapters, and I don't have everything planned out, but I have some ideas. It's going to turn out as Inu/Kag. There's going to probably be something about Kohaku, and Ayame will come in, of course claiming Koga. I'm open to feedback, and any ideas you have. That doesn't mean I'll definitely add them but there's a chance..."**


	3. What am I Supposed to Say!

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 3: Frozen Yogurt... what am I supposed to say?!

Kagome's POV

Ugh, it's Friday already? Well, I might as well go on that date... Hm, what should I wear? Oh well, I might as well wait until after school to pick out my outfit.

* * *

Ugh, i forgot I sit next to Koga. Oh well, I'll have to see him tonight, anyway.

"Hey, Kagome." He says.

"Hi, Koga." I say as I sit down.

"You excited for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great."

I turn my attention to the teacher, but it's so hard to pay attention to his boring(and confusing) lesson. Why is it so confusing?

* * *

The date is in 20 minutes! Gahh! Why am I so unprepared? Koga has been walking me home for the first week of school and even so I forgot about the date!

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Sango" I say into the phone._

_"Hey, Kags!"_

_"What's up?"_

_"Boring homework. You?"_

_"Same."_

We talked on the phone for an hour! And then:

_"Hey, Kagome, when's your date with Koga?"_

_"Um... AHH! ITS IN A HALF HOUR! Gotta go, bye!"_

So that's how I got to racing around the house, trying to be ready when he gets here to pick me up.

I end up wearing a t-shirt with a sparkly peace-sign on it and jeans.

I have on a little lip-gloss and my hair is in two braids.

What's a girl supposed to look like on date, again?

Oh well I'm sure I look fine.

We're only in middle school, yet it feels like high school. Strange how that works out.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" My mom asks from the kitchen.

"Um, just out with a friend." I reply.

She laughs. "And who is this 'friend?'"

"Oh, it's this guy in my class."

"Spill." She commands sternly.

"Well, this guy asked me out and I didn't want to be mean or anything so I said yes, but I don't really like him or anything, so you won't have to worry..."

"That's fine." She replies. "Hey, did you know that Inuyasha goes to your new school? Do you remember him? You used to play together when you were little."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I saw him in the hallway on the first day, but he seems totally different then before."

"I heard that he got bullied when he was still in elementary school because he's half demon."

"Oh, really?"

I can see Koga outside now.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go, mom! Koga's here."

"Alright! Bye!"

I head outside to where Koga is standing.

"Hey, Koga." I say.

"Hi, Kagome!" He grins. "You look... pretty!"

"Um, thanks."

Awkward pause.

"Um, so, where are we going?" I ask.

"I was thinking we could go to that place up the street, that frozen yogurt place? I live right by it."

"Cool. But shouldn't we have dinner first?"

"Oh, yeah. We could go to Wacdonald's?"

"Sure!"

And so we start walking. He seems... different then when we walk home from school. Mostly because he's silent. I guess my friends were right, I need to see what he's really like.

* * *

When we finally get to the frozen yogurt place, we're laughing and talking like we're normal friends. He really does act different when none of his friends are around. I guess being popular isn't so easy.

We each get our toppings and stuff and end up sitting and one of the brightly-colored tables round the room.

We're still talking and laughing like normal friends... I guess you could say the date went well.

Ah, dangit! The date went _well_! That means he'll probably ask me out _again_!

* * *

**OK so... I was kinda lost with this chapter. I didn't really have a good idea of what to write. I didn't really have a good plan and stuff so yeah... LOL it seems like it's in America but trust me it's in Tokyo. I just don't know enough to make it seem that way. Hope you liked it despite my mistakes and stuff! ooh, what's gonna happen next? Hehe**


	4. Catching Up

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 4: Catching Up

**Ayame's POV**

OK, so I'm moving to a new area. I need to find Koga...

Who does he think he is, leaving me like that?! I mean come on!

Just because you're going to middle school doesn't mean you have an excuse not to keep in touch with me!

I just can't believe I'm FINALLY going to catch up with him! Yay!

So here's the story: Koga's 3 years older than me. when I was in first grade he was in fourth. He actually said he might marry me when we get older! And don't tell me I'm stupid to think that he would actually do that, but he promised. It was the night of the lunar rainbow, and I made him pinkie-promise!

So basically, when he was off to middle school, I was stuck in third grade. Luckily I had been planning for this and had kept my grades up, so I got permission to skip third grade. But i still had to wait a year before I could catch up to him. So he's in seventh grade now, and I was going to go into fifth, and my school said I couldn't skip another grade until I passed some test in the middle of the year.

So I waited, I took it, and I passed!

So here I am, walking to my first day of middle school!

Yeah I know, you might still think I'm a blockhead for actually _believing_ him, but have you ever felt what true love feels like?

I mean, yeah, _technically_ I'm supposed to still be in fourth grade, but I'm super smart!

By the way, I'm a wolf demon, so I kind of have extra powers, hehe.

Oh yeah, and I made a point of not making any friends in elementary school so I could be with Koga.

Boy, I wonder what he'll say when he sees me?

* * *

OK so... It's lunch, and I still haven't seen him yet. Dangit, if he was a year younger this would be SO much easier!

Hmm I'll have to find a way to skip another grade...

Yes! I see him! He's with two other wold demons and... a GIRL?!

Grrr! I race over there and plop down in between them.

"Hey Koga!" I exclaim. "It's me, Ayame!"

"Err..." Koga says.

"What, you down remember me?"

"Not really..."

"You were in fourth grade and I was in first and you promised that when we got older you would marry me!"

"Um I don't remember ever saying something like that. Besides, Kagome's my women." He says, while a surprised 'Kagome' just stares at us.

"What?! But down you remember? It was on the night of the lunar rainbow and you said you would marry me, and the I made you pinkie promise!"

"Huh?!"

He _looked_ like he remembered, but he still denied it!

"I still, uh, don't remember..." he said.

"Um, Koga, she sounds like she's telling the truth," said Kagome.

"But you're my woman, so even if I did remember, it wouldn't make a difference." Ugh! KOGA! Stop denying it! I worked all these years to make it to sixth grade two years early, JUST FOR YOU!

"Koga! Come ON! I know you remember!" I yell.

"Um, hello! You can't just come up to someone and tell them that you are ENGAGED to them!" He yells back.

Then I start laughing. We're arguing like we're married! Hehe.

"Hey! Why the heck are you laughing?!" Koga asked, annoyed.

"Sorry it's just-"

I'm cut off when a dog demon come over to the table.

"Hey wolf-boy." He says. "What are you doing with Kagome?"

"Shut up, mutt-face. She's mine."

"Oh really? Then who's this chic? She some kind of little sister?"

"Hey! I'm in sixth grade!" I yell at him.

"Um, Inuyasha?" asks Kagome. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save you from this loser." And with this the dog picks up Kagome bridal-style and carries her out of the cafeteria.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Get back here with my woman!" Koga yells.

"Um, Koga, I think you should just let him go." One of the other wolf demons says.

"Yeah, Kagome's yours anyway, why bother wuith Inuyasha?"

Koga growls. "Ayame, why don't you just go sit with your little friends?" He asks angrily."

"Because... I don't have any?"

"Well then go find some!"

"Fine!" I yell as I walk across the cafeteria. I end up sitting next to three girls. They seem pretty friendly. They introduce themselves as Sango, Kirara, and Rin. I think I just mae some friends...

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? I feel like writing more right now cuz I know what the next chapter will be so you might get the next chapter tonight! Hopefully... Anyway, hope you liked this one. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. New Friends

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 2: New Friends

**Kagome's POV**

"Inuyasha!" I yelled at him when he put me down in the hallway. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to save you from having to date that jerk."

"But he's- well he's a lot different outside of school."

"He did force you to sit with him, didn't he? Wouldn't you rather sit with your friends?"

"Well yes..." Maybe Inuyasha's the one who's different...

"Whatever, do what you want, but if you actually _like_ Koga you should probably be worried about that little red-head."

"Whatever. Thanks, Inuyasha." I say quietly as I walk back into the cafeteria.

OK, Koga did force me to sit with him. I don't actually like him. But he likes me, and really have no idea what to do about it.

But when I get to my lunch table, guess who's sitting there?

Ayame.

I sit down next to Sango so that Rin and Kirara are on one side of the table and me, Sango, and Ayame are on the other.

"Oh, hey Kagome!" Says Sango. "This is Ayame."

"Err, we've met." I reply.

" Yeah..." Ayame says.

"Really?" Sango says. "Oh. Kagome, where were you the first half of lunch?"

"Koga made me sit at his table." I roll my eyes. "And that's when I met Ayame."

"Wait, Kagome, are you really dating Koga?" Ayame asks.

"Kind of, but we only had one date and I don't really wanna have another one."

"Really?! Cuz Koga said you were his woman and-"

"That's not true!" I say quickly. "Koga likes me, but I don't like him as much. During school he's not the kind of person to be with even though when we're not in school he's entirely different. You can have him."

Ayame smiles. "OK. Can we be friends?"

This was surprising, since she seemed to like Koga so much even though he liked me, but she seemed nice.

"Um, sure." I reply, smiling back.

And so I have another friend.

* * *

That afternoon I don't walk home with Koga, instead I avoid him and walk to Sango's house with her, Kirara, Ayame, and Rin.

we decided to hang out today, and Ayame came with us. At lunch she had told us about her and Koga, and how she had skipped one and a half grades just to get into middle school with him and is planning to skip another to get into seventh grade.

Well, now she wants to catch up with Koga _and_ her new friends.

So we get to Sango's house and she says her parents aren't home, but they're fine with her having friends over whenever she wants. we get a small snack and head up to her room. There's enough room for all of us; there's a desk with a swivel chair, a double bed, and two beanbag chairs. Sango takes the swivel chair, Kirara sits on the edge of the bed while Rin lies on her stomach next to her, and Ayame and I sit in the beanbag chairs.

Occasionally we hear Rin and Kirara giggle, apparently they're texting each other, but Ayame, Sango, and I talk about various things.

Eventually we hear Sango's phone ring, and she sighs and storms off down the hall to answer it, leaving Ayame and I in wonder.

Ayame giggles and starts tiptoeing down the hall.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Going to see who called her, duh." She replies. I follow her until we're right around the corner from where she's standing.

"No, Miroku! I've said it a million times, STOP CALLING ME!" Sango yells into the phone. "I'm not going to go out with you, not in a million years, so just leave me alone!" An angry Sango, no, more like exhausted, hangs up the phone and Rin and I race back to her bedroom.

"Who was it?" Asks Ayame when Sango sits back down in the swivel chair.

"Just...someone." She replies.

* * *

Rin and Kirara have left already, and Ayame and I have to go too. We say our goodbyes and start walking home, going in separate directions when we turn on the corner.

And who do I run into on the way home? None other than Inuyasha. Why do I keep running into him?

He doesn't acknowledge me and as we walk past each other, the air seems to get charged with electricity, time seems to stop, I can feel some kind of connection between us.

His eyes seem to widen a bit and we just keep walking, but that moment was... unnatural.

* * *

**ooh, inukag3 hehe lol. Hmm what's going to happen next? The next chapter will either be Sango or Rin's POV idk yet but I have ideas for both of them. Rin's part will probably be more exciting so I'll probably do that, but I have an idea for Sango, too. No, she's not going on a date with Miroku, if that's what you're thinking, but it will be mirxsan... kind of. And of course I'll have to add Sesshy, so there's a hint about Rin's next _adventure_, but it won't be what you're expecting. I'm trying to make this story as un-cliche as possible, while still having it make sense. Am I doing a good job? Please review and tell me what you think. You're reviews really make my day. Yeah I know that sounds cheesy but oh well it's true! The next chapter will be up soon, so you won't have to wait too long, but it might not be up until tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get it done tonight since I have some ideas already!  
**


	6. Life as it is

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 7: Life as it is.

Sango's POV

It's Saturday, and I'm Lounging around my house, ya know, the usual.

OK, so I lied to my friends about... everything.

Almost.

My parents are both dead, they died last year, and I haven't told anyone. No one has ever asked me, so why should I tell anyone? I have to lie because if I told my friends now they would get super mad and feel sorry for me at the same time; a bad combination.

The second thing is that I have a brother, Kohaku, who's in the hospital.

See, my parents and Kohaku were in a car accident, and I wasn't in the car with them, which I kind of feel guilty about. My parents were killed and my brother was injured. I visit him everyday, and I cry every time. I'm just glad that I don't end up crying in school too...

My phone starts ringing.

It's the hospital.

I answer it nervously.

"Um, hello?" I say into the phone.

"Is this Miss Sango Slayer?" The lady on the other end asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Your brother... is in a worse condition. He's not getting any better right now, and he might-"

"I'm coming over there right now!" I yell into the phone.

I run as fast as I can to the hospital. tears start falling from my eyes but they just blow away into the wind.

_Kohaku, don't leave me._

* * *

On Monday day at school, I'm still shaken. My brother is getting worse. It's like there's a force in him that's keeping him alive, but he's on the edge...

My friends see me looking sad at lunch, and Kirara asks me what's wrong.

"Yeah, you look sad," Kagome adds.

"It's nothing." I say, smiling.

But the smile is fake.

"But, Sango, you look really sad." Ayame says.

"I told you it's nothing." I argue.

"Sango..." Kagome says quietly.

"Please tell us." Kirara says.

I sigh, and come right out with it.

"So you.. I mean, um..." Kagome tries to say.

"Yes, I've been lying to all of you. I'm so sorry!" I start crying and put my head in my arms on the table.

"It's OK Sango..." Kagome says.

Hey, where's Rin?

* * *

After school, I await the call I always get from Miroku.

But he never calls.

OMG, he didn't call me!

Do you think I was too hard on him last time? I mean, I did say some pretty harsh things on Friday...

If only I wasn't already sad so I could appreciate this more.

I sigh and finish up my homework, then get something to eat.

* * *

He doesn't call me for the rest of the week!

But Rin has disappeared and she won't answer our calls.

I wonder what happened to her?

I don't hear any more news about Kohaku, and I'm a little more cheerful everyday. By Friday I'm back to normal.

Until Saturday, when something happens.

And it's not about Kohaku.

I'm up in my room, doing my homework, when I get up to get a snack, and there, in the doorway, is Miroku.

I grab a textbook at smack him with it after yelling "MIROKU! YOU PERV!" and he falls over.

Then, panting, I set the textbook back on the table and look at what I just did by instinct.

"Uhh..." I manage to say as I stare at Miroku, who is lying on the ground.

When he finally wakes up, I am in the kitchen getting that snack I was about to get. He walks down the stairs and when he sees me he grins and says, "Hi, Sango."

Ugh.

"Miroku! What makes you think you can just come into my house, _uninvited_, and the first thing you manage to say is 'Hi, Sango'?"

"But I haven't called you for a week, I haven't seen you for a week, and I needed to see you or else I wouldn't be able to survive any longer."

This causes me to blush a bit, but I'm still angry at him.

_Very_ angry.

"Have some ramen." I mutter as I pretty much throw the bowl on the table, spilling it everywhere. "I'll clean that up later."

"Thank you, my dear Sango," Miroku says. And then he _bows_, like I'm the queen or something. i roll my eyes and sit down across from him with my own bowl.

We eat in silence, and when he finishes I basically push him out the door.

"Don't come again!" I say as I shut the door in his face.

Then I head back up to my room and continue working.

* * *

**How'd you like the chapter? Kind of a twist I guess... All of it. OK so yeah lol Rin's still lost in the forest with Sesshy xD I have no idea what's going to happen except for one thing, so the next chappie might have to be told from my POV. And I'm not sure what I'm going to do about the InuxKag and AyaxKoga so I'm open to ideas. Let's just say this story is going to be really long. Might go into their years of high school xD so yeah but I'll include some of the cliche stuff like proms and contests hehe. And Ima include some of the other characters like Naraku and Kagura and Kikyo. But I think this story is going pretty good cuz each character has their own problem.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	7. Ayame's Plan

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 8: Ayame's Crazy Plan

**I'm so sorry it took so long to upload!**

Texting:

_Ayame: Hi Kags!_

_Kagome: Hey Ayame_

_Ayame: I hav a question..._

_Kagome: Wht?_

_Ayame: Do u.. do u like Koga?_

_Kagome: Um 2 b honest no_

_Ayame: Then can u help me get him bak?_

_Kagome: Um sure but how?_

_Ayame: Ill tell u l8r I gtg bye_

* * *

Kagome's POV:

_Hmm, what is she planning now?_ I thought.

It was Sunday, tomorrow was Monday, which means we had school tomorrow. Rin _still_ hadn't come back, and I hadn't heard from Sango all day. Today was really boring, but I still don't wanna go to school tomorrow! At least tomorrow will be interesting, with Ayame's plan and stuff. I wonder how Kirara's doing?

* * *

Ugh. School.

Ayame runs up to me. "Hi Kagome!" She says, a smile on her face.

"Um, hi Ayame..." I had completely forgotten about her plan to get Koga back.

"You ready to hear my genius plan?"

"Um, sure..."

She tells me her plan, and a smile creeps onto my face. Oh yeah, Koga was going to get it.

When the bell rings for first period, I sit down in my seat next to Koga, like always, and he smiles at me, like always. I roll my eyes.

I ignore all the notes he slips me, and after class she tries to talk to me, but I ignore him.

I smile to my self and walk to my next class. I ignore Koga for the rest of the day, until drama club.

Yup, me, Koga, and Ayame are in drama club together after school. The teacher announces hat we are having a school play, which Ayame already knew about. The teacher asks if there is anyone who has an idea for the play. Ayame raises her hand and says "Feudal Japan! The story of the Shikon No Tama!"

No one else had any ideas, so the teacher agreed.

The Shikon No Tama, or the jewel of four souls, was a powerful jewel that could grant any wish. The story is about a girl who falls down a well and goes to feudal Japan, where she meets two demons. Both of the demons fall in love with her, and she only loves one of them back, but is too nice to tell the other one. The jewel breaks, and they go on a big adventure to find all the pieces, and they end up battling a huge demon that has most of the shards.

"Alright," the teacher says. "Who would like to play the role of the teenage girl?"

"Wait!" Ayame shouts. "I was thinking we could change it up, you know, have a boy fall down the well and the two demons be girls!"

"That's a great idea!" The teacher says. "A perfect twist. Good idea, Ayame."

Yup, this is all part of the plan.

"Alright, who has interest in being the teenage boy?" The teacher asks.

"Koga does!" Ayame and I shout as we both point to Koga.

"Huh?!" Koga says, putting his hands up in defense.

"Alright, Koga. Now who wants to play one of the girl demons?"

Ayame, me, and a few other girls stood up.

"Alright, Ayame, since you came up with the idea I'm going to let you be one of them."

"Can Kagome be the other?" she asks.

"Um, well..."

"Please?" Ayame pleads.

A few of the other girls standing up look annoyed.

"I suppose so." The teacher sighs. "Now who wants to be the villian?" The teacher continues.

"What was that for?" Koga whispers at me.

"Me and Ayame think you would be a good lead." I shrug. Now, making Kga be in the school play wasn't the best plan, but Ayame had another twist to the story.

* * *

After drama club, Ayame and I walked up to the teacher and told him about our other change to the story.

"Well, I suppose so,but-"

"Please?!" We beg him.

"Alright," he chuckles. "It seems like you two are excited."

"We are!" Ayame exclaimed. And she really was. I could tell how much she loved Koga. Even if this plan didn't work, I'm happy that she will at least get the illusion of Koga loving her.

* * *

**OK, so... I know I haven't updated for a really long time, but I've been busy and I didn't really have any good ideas. I know that the school play thing seems cliche, but I'm trying to make it different. I mean, I did make the play about the actual story of Inuyasha and stuff. And also Ayame's plan. When I started writing this chapter I honestly didn't know what the plan was going to be. But i figured something out. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try to update soon I promise!**


	8. Movies or Plays

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 9: Movies or Plays?

Ayame's POV:

Yes! My plan is working! Koga is going to finally be mine! Or, at least, in the play...

Well, here's the idea: I'm going to be in charge of the play. We can do it my way. Hehehe...

I got Sango to play the demonslayer, Miroku to play the monk, Koga's playing the teenage boy, and Kags and I are the girl demons. Yes, I left out all the drama club girls except me and Kagome, but it's a good plan, right? Oh yeah, Inuyasha's playing the demon that Kagome ends up with. Kind of. and kikyo is playing the dead priestess. Don't ask me how I got all these people to do it, let's just say I have my ways. Special ways.

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, Rin is playing the little girl who gets lost in the forest. This guy named Shippo is playing a little fox demon. Kirara is playing one of the girls demon(played my me)'s sister. And- here, I'll make a list...

Male Protagonist: Played by Koga

Female Protagonist: Played by Me(Ayame)

Fox Demon: Played by Shippo

Monk: Played by Miroku

Demonslayer: Played by Sango

Female Protagonist's Sister: Played by Kirara

Little girl: Played by Rin(When she comes back... or if...)

Female Wolf Demon: Played by Kagome

Male Wolf Demon: Played by Inuyasha

Priest: Played by Hakkaku

Male Antagonist: Played by Naraku(Again, don't ask me how I got him to do this...)

Female Antagonist: Played by Kikyo

I think that's it...

So, yeah.

Today's our first rehearsal, after school.

Oh yeah, I added a character!

Ghost Twins: Played by Kaizelle and Keiko.

They were really mad when I didn't include them even though they were in the drama club. The others will have to be prop or costume people.

This play is gonna have to be long...

Some of the other people in drama club are gonna be demons or something, but their costumes will cover their faces and everything.

* * *

I told everyone their parts just now. We're not going to have a script, mostly because I didn't feel like writing one but also because I want them to be able to react to the situation themselves. I'm a good director, aren't I?

OMG! We should make a movie instead of a play! It'll be so fun! We can use money from the PTA to make our very own movie! I walk over to the teacher to tell him my great idea, using my special mind powers to convince him. Yes, I have, somewhat, mind powers. That or I'm just super cute.

The teacher hesitates, but agrees.

Squee! We're making a movie!

I wrote the plot of the play up on the whiteboard, and told everyone to write it down. Then I told everyone what the first scene will be. We have to shorten everything and leave some parts out if we're going to make this only 2hours long. The scene starts with Koga in the shed with the Bone-eater's Well. I tell him what to do, and he does. He's such a good actor!

"Buyo? Are you in here?" He calls to the imaginary cat. Then he looks down the imaginary well, and pretends to fall in, screaming "ahh!"

I clap for him, happily.

Then I go to the next scene. I pretend to be pinned to a tree with an arrow, and he walks up to me. It's kinda weird cuz I'm playing a dog demon and Kagome's playing a wolf demon...

* * *

After drama club, i tell Koga what a great actor he is. We'd gotten up to the scene where I was battling my "sister", Kirara.

"Oh, thanks." He replies, then walks away, rolling his eyes, but I could tell he just turned away because he was blushing. Yes! He remembers me at least, just, doesn't want to...

* * *

the next day, Rin finally is back at school!

"Where were the you?!" Kirara asks her at lunch.

"Uhh, lost in the forest."

"Why didn't you just run right outta there?" Sango asks.

Rin looks embarrassed."Right..."

"What's this about?" Asks Kangome.

"Nothing..." Rin relies. She refuses to say anything else about it.

I tell her about the movie.

"Will you do it, please?"I plead.

"Well, I was lost in the forest for the past 2 weeks, I guess I can pull it off." She replies. Oh yeah, the little girl travels through the forest with the dog-demon's brother! Or, er, sister.

"Sango, I can't believe you agreed to be paired with Miroku in the movie." Kagome inquires.

"WHAT?! You say what now? I'm paired with _who_?" Sango replies, blushing.

"That's right, the demonslayer ends up with the monk." Kirara says.

"AYAME! How dare you pair me with that _perv_!" Sango yells a little two loudly.

Everyone in the cafeteria turns to look at her.

She blushes even more, turning her face a deep red.

"Uhh..."

* * *

**So how is it? I felt like writing today... Anyway, the next chapter will most likely be InuKag. Yay, right? hehehe...**


	9. Rin's Adventure

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 6: Rin's Adventure

Author's POV:Just so you know, It's the second Friday since Kagome came. On the first Friday Kagome had her date and on Monday is when they met Ayame. Now it's Friday after school.

Rin's POV

I'm on my way home from school, walking with Kirara. We're like, best friends, BFFs, BFFLs, BFFFLs, BFFWNCWAWWASBEOSALAWLs(best friends forever with no conditions whatsoever and we will always stay by each other's sides as long as we live).

When Kirara turns onto her street, I have to keep walking until I'm at the next street, which is parallel to her's.

I have my iPod with me, and I am listening to it.

With my eyes closed.

So let's say that there's a forest if you keep walking down this sidewalk.

Which there is.

And I decide to keep walking, while listening to my iPod.

So then Kirara texts me.

And I look at my phone and start replying.

With a really long message because she just asked me a lot of questions in her text.

And all of a sudden, I bump into a tree.

And I find out that I'm lost in the Forest.

Which is where I am right now.

So I'm kind of panicking.

I decide to keep walking in the same direction; maybe I'll come out on the other side.

So right now I'm walking through a forest, alone.

I hear a noise in a bush, and I'm kind of scared, so I start running. I'm still running through the forest when I bump into something.

Well, someone.

He's very tall, and he has long, silver hair, kinda like Inuyasha's.

He has marking on his face which include a moon on his forehead, and I realize he's a dog demon.

"H-hi..." I stutter.

"Who are you?" He asks, his expression never changing.

"I'm Rin. Who are you?"

Just then a small, green demon comes running up behind him, yelling "Lord Sesshomaru!" He stops, panting, and asks the same question that the man asked: "Who are you?"

"Shut up Jaken." The man says sternly, but calm, his expression still not changing.

"So... who are you?" I ask again.

"Do not speak to Lord Sesshomaru that way, child!" the small demon yells at me. He sounds funny, I almost laugh.

"I said shut up, Jaken!" The man says again, only a little angrier this time.

"So... you're Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask.

"Yes." He says calmly.

"Well what are you doing here?" I ask. "I'm lost."

Sesshomaru was wearing a strange looking outfit with a giant fluffy thing on his shoulder, not the average look for a guy in high school, demon or not. He looks like a Sengoku warrior.

"That doen't concern you." He says as he turns and walks in another direction.

"Wait up Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken says, hurrying after him.

I follow them, too, maybe they'll lead me somewhere where I can get help.

* * *

I've been following them for a half an hour, and nothing is happening! They haven't even noticed me! I'm so bored...

Finally, Sesshomaru turns around and looks straight at me.

"I thought you would be gone by now," He says coldly.

Did he know I was behind him the whole time?

"Well I'm not, and I told you, I'm lost! I have no where else to go!"

"Silly girl," says Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't let just anyone tag along with him-"

"Fine." Sesshomaru cuts him off. Then he just turns around and keeps walking.

What is he looking for?!

Oh well, I might as well keep following him.

OMG! My phone!

I immediately get it out and start texting Kirara:

_Help! I'm lost in the woods and-_

Sesshomaru flings my phone into the stream we're walking along.

"Modern technology is useless." He says as he turns around and starts walking again.

Well that was rude.

**OH MY GOD I FORGOT TO ADD THIS CHAPTER! I'm really sorry. I realized that there were only 8 chapters when I had written 9, and this is the one I forgot... So now you know what happened to Rin xD this was supposed to be chapter 6... The following paragraphs were typed when I wrote this chapter, NOT right now:**

**How was the chapter? Lol I'm not sure who to pair Rin or Sesshomaru with cuz Rin seems too young for him in this story and Sesshy can be paired with Rin, Kagura, or even Kikyo and Rin could be paired with Kohaku or Shippo but I'll figure something out. Lol I almost made Jaken be in a human form and stuff xD but that would be too weird. What kind of pairings do you think I should put? Tell me with a review what you think of these:**

**InuyashaxKagome**

**SangoxMiroku**

**KogaxAyame**

**KogaxKikyo**

**SesshyxRin**

**SesshyxKikyo**

**SesshyxKagura**

**SesshyxKagome**

**KaguraxBankotsu**

**KaguraxNaraku**

**ShippoxKirara**

**KiraraxKohaku**

**ShippoxAyame**

**RinxInuyasha**

**RinxKohaku**

**RinxShippo**

**KagomexBankotsu**

**SangoxKoga**

**InuyashaxKikyo**

**JakotsuxBankotsu**

**RinxNaraku**

**KagomexNaraku**

**MirokuxKagome**

**MirokuxKikyo**

**MirokuxJakotsu**

**InuyashaxJakotsu**

**KiraraxInuyasha**

**KiraraxMiroku**

**KiraraxNaraku**

**Wow there are so many! I didn't do every combination and some of those I made up and have never seen before but still...**

**I'm crazy xD**

**So yeah you don't have to do all of them but pick a few and tell me what you think. You can PM me or write a review whichever you want I'll probably reply. I just wanna know what you think but I'm definitely doing KagomexInuyasha, SangoxMiroku, and KogaxAyame, unless you give me a reason for something else. OMG I think it would be so cute if I did RinxShippo and KiraraxKohaku instead of the other way around unless someone wants me to do RinxSesshy like really bad but otherwise... yeah. sorry you had to read all that(if you did) but I really am not sure about some of these pairings xD some of 'em are just plain weird...**


	10. Bakas are Everywhere

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 10: Bakas are Everywhere

Kagome's POV

Ayame's movie is going good.

Rin is back.

Sango isn't saying anything about her love-life.

Inuyasha hasn't said a word to me since the day Ayame showed up.

Kirara and Rin are still best friends.

Koga is still arrogant.

Hakkaku and Ginta are still Koga's "followers"

Naraku avoids everyone.

Kikyo hasn't said a word to me.

Nothing new.

I think it's time I start being more... social.

I'm not the new girl anymore.

People know me now.

I kinda have my group of friends and that's it.

I have to officially break up with Koga.

But... how?

* * *

OK, um, that didn't go as planned. I broke up with Koga, and... a bunch of guys kept asking me for my number...

OK, so, I broke up with him in homeroom, like just by telling him that we should break up. No one else was involved, I didn't like completely dis him or anything, I didn't yell at him, whatever. Then, in art class, two guys asked me for my number. I didn't even know them!

And so on. I'm not gonna go into detail about every subject, it was pretty much the same. After school we had drama class again, like we do twice a week, every week.

Ayame decided to put a musical number in.

Wow.

Apparently I have to sing a solo, and that's when I'm not "in love" with Koga anymore in the play.

So, basically, I have to fall in love with Inuyasha.

Apparently, in the story, Ayame ends up with Koga. Ayame's character and my character were apparently both in love with Koga's character, and then my character has to end up with Inuyasha's character. I think.

So, anyway, I have to sing a musical number. It's just a solo, but I mean, really?! Has Ayame even ever heard me sing? I'm not horrible or anything, but how would she know if I was or not? What if I was? How can she just tell me I have to sing without hearing me first? Anyway, I have to sing "I Am" by Hitomi and that's when I fall in love with Inuyasha's character.

I guess this news is fitting for today because I seriously just broke up with Koga today.

We are now about 2/3 through the play. Next week we plan to act out the last few scenes, and then the next three practices we do the same thing. Then we start filming.

Since it's a movie, we really only have to know one scene at a time.

I hope this movie turns out OK...

Well, who cares, we get to skip two class periods just to watch it after it's finished!

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter. The next one will explain some, I think. I have a plan. It will probably be Ayame's POV again, and I might switch POV in the middle so it won't be too short.**


	11. Our Lives

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 11: Our Lives

Kagome's POV

I am carrying a very huge binder filled with papers.

I really hope I don't drop this...

I just jinxed it, didn't I?

Anyway, I'm walking home from school.

I feel like someone's watching me...

I turn around, and there's a tall man with long, silver hair walking behind me. He has strange purple marking on his face.

A demon.

OK, so no one's following me, just walking behind me. I'm being paranoid. But still, this guy creeps me out.

I stop and bend down, pretending to tie my shoe.

I glace over my shoulder. The man is still walking.

I keep pretending to tie my shoe, then hear voices behind me.

"Hey, Shessy!" A voice says, almost mockingly. "Didn't think you'd ever come out of those woods!"

"Well you thought wrong." The other voice said calmly, but it was kind of.. scary.

"Why were you in there so long, anyway? And where's that little green guy of yours?"

"Stupid teenage girls. That is why I was in there so long."

"Huh? What, did some girls obsess over you cuz you're so 'pretty'?"

"No, a small girl was following me. Must you always be involved with my personal business?"

"Oh, come on, I'm just curious!"

Something about the voice sounded familiar...

I stood up and glanced over my shoulder again.

Inuyasha.

Wait, how did Inuyasha know this guy?

"Just because you are my younger brother doesn't mean you have to be nosy. I am bigger and stronger than you are." The tall demon said.

Well, that answers that question.

I continue walking, and they do, too.

"Hey, is that you Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted at me.

I stopped at turned around.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha."

"Who's this?" the tall demon asks. "Your wench?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says, quite sarcastically. "She's my 'wench'."

I give a short laugh at his sarcasm, then turn around and continue walking.

* * *

The next day, at lunch, Sango asks Rin(again) about when she was gone.

"I told you all you need to know! I was lost in the woods!"

Wait a second, Rin was lost in the woods... Sesshomaru said a small, teenage girl was following him while he was in the woods...

"Rin," I ask, "While you were in the woods, were you with a tall demon with long silver hair?"

Rin turns red as the four of us stare her down, forcing her to tell the truth.

"Um well, yes..."

"And was there a..." I try to remember Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's conversation. "A 'little green guy'?"

"You mean Jaken?" Rin inquires.

"Um, sure." I reply.

"Yeah..."

"Well, the demon is Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru."

"Oh." Rin says. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"I over heard their conversation on the way home from school yesterday. Sesshomaru was walking behind me and Inuyasha came and started talking to him."

"Oh."

Just then, Inuyasha came over, looking embarrassed.

"Um, hi Inuyasha." I say.

"Heyyy Kagome..." Is his reply.

"What's up?"

"Ok, my friends dared me to do this, it was dare, but I'm supposed to ask you out, so how bout it?"

Well, that was unexpected... But what I'm about to do is even more unexpected.

I put on a smile and said, "Sure, why not?"

He looked surprised, then he blushed. "Uh, OK then. I should be expecting an 'I told you so' from Shippo, then." He walked back to his table.

Me friends were staring at me in wonder.

"Um, Kagome?" said Sango.

"What?" I replied.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why did you say yes?"

"Because..." I didn't have an answer for that one. "I have no idea."

* * *

Ayame's POV

OMG! We're gonna start filming for the play today!

* * *

It's the middle of filming the 3rd scene, and I'm just watching through the camera, bored.

I mean, of course it would be fun when I actually get to do something, but let's face it, this is boring.

Ya know, this play is a lot like our lives...

Have I gone crazy, or is this accurate?

I mean, not the way we're doing it, but...

Kagome's like the teenage girl who fell down the well; the new girl to this strange land. Inuyasha's like the hanyou who was pinned to the tree. Koga's totally the wolf demon who falls in love with Kagome, and I'm the wolf demon who is head-over-heels for him. And of course Sango and Miroku are the demonslayer and monk. Kikyo's like the priestess because she was the one here before Kagome who dated Inuyasha. She and Kagome even look alike! And Rin is the girl who gets lost in the forest, because that actually happened. And that means that the demon that Kagome and Rin were talking about, who _is_ Inuyasha's brother, is... Inuyasha's brother! And Rin _was_ following him!

OH MY GAWD, WE'RE DOING THE MOVIE THE WRONG WAY!

"CUT!" I yell. Everyone turns to look at me. "We're doing the whole play WRONG!"

* * *

**So how'd you like the chapter? I think it was one of the best so far. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to make up for not updating in a while by updating a lot. I uploaded three chapters yesterday, even though two of them I had written a while ago. I'm NOT giving up on the fanfiction. EVER. It is truly my best one so far.**


	12. What is this turning into?

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 12: What is this turning into?!

Kagome's POV

Ok, so I have a date with Inuyasha. But it's not like the date with Koga.

yeah, I know Inuyasha only asked me cuz it was a dare, but it still feels... real, I guess

We don't really know where to go, so we decide to just walk around and see what there is.

"so..." I say as we walk down the street.

"Yeah?" He says back.

"this s kinda awkward, ya know, since we were friends in, like, second grade, and then someone dared you to ask me out. Who was it, anyway, who dared you?" I reply.

"oh, um, it was Miroku." Inuyasha answers.

well, I guess that makes sense, since he has a hopeless crush on my best friend...

"hm." I say.

We keep walking in silence.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha says without facing me.

"what?"

"why did you say yes? To the date, I mean."

"oh, I..." I still didn't have an answer to that.

"are ya gonna answer or not?"

wow, he's impatient.

"I guess I... I don't know." I faltered.

"hm."

silence.

"kagome?"

"what?"

"you know we have to... We have to kiss in the movie."

"huh?"

now why would he bring that up?

"j-just saying." He adds.

"yeah..."

hmm maybe I should add something?

eh.

we continue walking, and I feel myself blush. I look up to see if does is too, and he apparently is doing the same thing. We blush even more and turn away. Gosh, this date isn't going well.

* * *

**xD sorry short chapter. I'm on my iPad and it's way easier on the computer...**


	13. Love as it is

The world can be very strange

chapter 13: love as it is

Ayame's POV

nuuuuuu! Koga's going out with someone!

can you believe he's already over Kagome?!

well too bad, cuz his new girl isn't in the play!

and she's a human!

WHO LOOKS LIKE ME!

yup. So Koga's probably just don't wanting to admit that he has feelings for me. I mean, seriously! He's dating another red-head! And what's up with dating humans, anyway? OMG! Is that why he doesn't wanna date me?!

NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

KOGA LIKES HUMANS!

awwies! Well it all makes sense, with Kagome and all.

but I don't think he's actually over Kagome yet.

Unless he's just a jerk.

anyways, the girl he's dating has red hair, like me. She's in 7th grade, and she's new to this school.

why does Koga always like the new girls?!

he doesn't know anything about them!

well I guess it's best to get an impression from the person instead of other people talking about the person.

anyways, I get to be in the movie today! Yayz!

its the scene where Koga and I are arguing.

dangit, in the real story I don't end up with...

NUUUUUUUUUUUU!

ugh my whole plan is a failure.

NOW I'LL NEVER BE WITH KOGA!

unless I act like a normal girl...

with a hopeless crush...

i feel like one of those five year olds who loves Justin Beiber.

bleh.

ugh I feel like poop.

wait, what if I end up with someone else?!

i know! I gotta make Koga jealous!

bit with who?

and that really never works on the TV shows.

and he's gonna have to realize that he likes me on his own.

but I can't wait that long!

Hmmm...

i think I have another plan! Ima tell Kagome!

* * *

Kagome's POV

"But Ayame, I'm with Inuyasha now, remember?!"

"but I thought that was just one date?!"

"we'll it was but I never said it was..."

"oh. Wait, so you love Inuyasha now?!" Ayame said a little too loudly.

"Shut up!" I said, blushing.

she wanted me to find out if Koga still likes me, even though he's with someone else.

bit I'm pretty sure he does.

i mean, it's kinda nice being obsessed over, but it gets SUPER annoying when they don't leave you alone.

like... I'm a guy from an anime and Koga's a fangirl. Well, that's a scary image. Anyways, the date with Inuyasha... Well it's safe to say that we're friends. But I wonder what the rest of the school thinks...

gahh, why is middle school so dramatic?! I can't wait to see what high schools like.

"Hmm... Maybe you should ask Sango about this? I don't know but it seems trike she would know stuff about romance." I said to Ayame with a shrug.

"ok..."

* * *

Sango's POV

"huh?! Why are telling me this, Ayame?"

"well Kagome said she couldn't help cuz shes dating Inuyasha now, so-"

"what do you mean she's dating Inuyasha? I thought they just had one date?"

"something like that. Anyways, can you please, PLEASE help me with Koga?!"

"um by doing what?"

i dunno, you seem to attract men." She shrugged.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"well, Miroku seems to like you more than any other Girl at this school, considering that he's a total perv, and I've seen guys stare at you before, you might not have noticed, but you're really beautiful."

i blushed.

"but how is this supposed to help you with Koga?!"

"hmm... Well, if you go up to Koga while he's with his girlfriend and say 'hey Koga'" she mocked a flirty voice "then maybe the other girl will get mad and stomp off."

"you watch way too much TV. And plus, then people will think I'm... I don't know, but I just can't do it. Sorry..."

"well then... I don't know."

the bell rings for class and we wave and walk to our different classes.

is what Ayame said about me true? Do I have, like, a secret fan club or something? Our school doesn't really have a popular group, just a bunch of groups of friends...

I'm gonna have to start noticing stuff more.

oh great, Miroku's walking towards me.

"hello, Sango." He says. And then he _bows_. Who does that?!

"what do you want, Miroku?!" I reply, annoyed.

"just wanted to say hi," he said. But then he grinned like the pervert he is.

"better not try anything on me."

"oh my dear Sango, I would never-"

"shut it."

i begin to walk past him.

the hand.

my cheeks turn red and I slap him.

Hard.

"i told you not to try anything!" I yell at him, then hurry to class.

Grrr someday he's gonna seriously get it.

why does he only do that to ME?!

i swear he gets on my nerves.

* * *

**Whadya think? Again, writing on the iPad so it was harder... I'll update soon!**


	14. Stuck Here

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 14: Stuck Here

Kgaome's POV:

Well, you know how I said that people were obsessing over me after my breakup with Koga?

Well, now girls are obsessing over me being with Inuyasha!

"I told you! It was just one date, and he only asked me cuz it was a DARE!"

Gosh, fangirls are annoying!

I wonder how Inuyasha's doing...

And I wonder how... Kikyo... is doing...

Gosh, this is so dramatic!

Whatever, changing the subject now.

So, ya know how we're doing the story of the Shikon No Tama for the school play?

Well, my grandfather owns a shrine in the area, and apparently he has to tell that story every day!

And he's moving in with my family this weekend!

I'm half excited, half nervous, and partially have no feeling about it whatsoever.

I mean, my grandpa can be a little crazy sometimes...

He's really short, and he talks a lot. Also he has all these ancient artifacts that apparently belong to our family and stuff, and he takes care of them like they're, I don't know, but it's weird.

Aw, I forgot! I have to sing that song in the play today! Dangit, I really hate this.

How did Ayame get me to do this again? Hypnosis or something? I don't even remember!

Whatever.

My mom, Sota, and I are going up to the shrine today to see my grandfather.

Oh yeah, just so you know, it's Thursday.

* * *

Ugh. I'd rather be at the shrine than doing this right now! Oh well.

The song is just gonna be a background for a bunch of clips that we're gonna make later. I have to sing the song and record it first.

Well, here goes.

"Sagasou yume no kakera..."

* * *

I think that went well...

I'm not the best singer ever, but I can sing.

Anyway, Sota and I are walking to grandpa's shrine.

My mom went earlier and texted me to go get Sota from school, and then walk to the shrine.

So we are.

Yeah I'm gonna skip this part.

* * *

OK, so, it's the next day.

It's Friday, May 30th, 2014.

Just so you know.

I've been going to this school since February, and it's been really dramatic.

I've made at least 5 friends, and gone on two dates.

Haven't kissed anyone yet.

Which is a good thing when you think about it.

Anyways, the school year ends next month, and next year will most likely be even MORE dramatic.

Wow, I can't wait(insert anime "you are an idiot" face).

* * *

Sango's POV

OK, this 'pretty' thing is ridiculous.

Everyone thinks I'm pretty?

Well Miroku does, but everyone else? How could I not have noticed?!

Anyways, I'm a total Otaku.

Just so you know.

So, right now I'm walking home from school.

When I get home, I go up to my room.

There are anime drawings all over the wall.

Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sword Art Online, you name it.

Yes, I drew them.

And some of them are pretty good, too.

I also have a sword.

A real one.

And a giant boomerang.

Called Hiraikotsu.

I'm pretty sure the boomerang has been in my family for generations.

And the sword, well... don't ask.

I also have a Sailor Moon purse and a Kamisama Hajimemashita shirt.

And a necklace with a riceball charm on it.

Oh, and a whole bookshelf of manga.

Ya...

Oh, and also a Yuyushiki poster.

And a Mermaid Melody lamp.

And... you get the point.

I wonder what I would look like as an anime character...

Anyways, I'm still thinking about what Ayame said last week.

And it's true, apparently.

I caught 2 guys staring at me today(not including Miroku), and I saw one guy blush when I glanced at him!

And it's about the same, give or take, every day!

I can't believe I never noticed this before...

How come I've never gotten confessed to?!

Oh great, I just realized.

Miroku plays the monk in the play, right?

And the monk in the play is a pervert.

So is Miroku gonna go around asking people to "bear his child?"

And what about when he has to confess to the demonslayer?

Who is played by ME!

Gahh! My life is so confusing!

I guess other people would say I'm lucky, but I guess no one knows about my family except my friends...

Whatever.

Gotta do my homework.

* * *

Kagura's POV

Ugh. I hate doing Naraku's work.

Naraku and I are technically siblings.

We're orphans, and never met our parents, but all we know is that we're siblings.

We ran away from the orphanage a long time ago.

Naraku is a year older than me, an eighth grader, but he acts like he's way older than I am, and threatens me every time he wants me to do something.

All I want is to be free.

Of course when that stupid ginger came up and asked me if I wanted to play a wind sorceress in a play I said no, but that stupid idiot Naraku made me. and then somehow she got him to do it!

Whatever.

As long as it means I don't have to sing.

But Naraku is pure evil. Sadistic, I guess you can call it.

Then there's Bankotsu.

I don't know how Naraku gets him to do stuff.

All I know is that Naraku is going to end up killing him unless he does something about it.

I heard he has a giant sword at home.

I've also heard that he doesn't have a home.

Ugh. Rumors.

Anyways, no one knows who I have a crush on...

Seriously, no one knows him.

But I don't exactly have any friends to tell stuff to, so I guess I'll just keep it to myself.

And the guy is way to old for me anyways...

Yup, he's in high school.

And I'm stuck here in 7th grade.

Just stuck.

* * *

**XD **


	15. The Forever Legend of Us

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 15: The Forever Legend of Us

Buy me a locket, I'll put it on you

With my picture in it, yours will be too

Buy me a locket, and give me the key

It will be ours for eternityyyyyy

Let's go on an adventure and never come back

Our story's just begun so let's go and with that

Let's write up a story and make it come true

I'm in if you are get ready let's goooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I love this storyy did you know that

Cuz it's just you and me so why shouldn't it

This story is ours and everything else

Will be remembered...

Hey.

I'm here, now.

Hey.

This legend of us

Hey.

I love this.

This is the forever legend of uuuuuuuuuuus

Oh, oh!

Let's go on an adventure and never come back

Our story's beginning let's go and with that

Let's finish this story and make it come true

I'm in if you are...

Let's go.

Buy me a locket, I'll put it on you

With your picture in it, mine will be too

But me a locket and give me the key

To your heart...


	16. Is Everyone Like This?

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 16: Is everyone like this?!

Rin's POV

Summer's here!

Yay!

I get to eat icecream, watch anime, and hang out with Kirara!

Oh wait, I do all those things anyway.

Whatever, it's more fun in the summer!

I'm going to the pool with all my friends!

We all meet at the front and walk in together.

I don't feel like describing everything, like what we're wearing, so I want YOU to imagine it!

xD

Me and Kirara jump straight in the water.

We're just way more awesome than the others.

We decide to go off the diving board a few times.

Okayyy we're kind of childish... but who cares!

I mean, you can't expect EVERYONE to be all girly and grownup and stuff, right? At least we don't still play with dolls!

Sango and Kagome didn't get in right away. They waited and talked for a while.

Ayame didn't get in as soon as we got there like me and Kirara, but she did get in.

The three of us tossed around a beach-ball and sango and Kagome eventually got in and joined us.

After a while we decided to get some food.

Kirara and I got icecream, and we decided to take a walk.

We went up this trail through to woods.

After a while, I saw him.

Sesshomaru.

I stred at him for a few seconds, and he turned to look at me.

"Huh? Rin, what's wrong?" Kirara asks

"That's the guy... from the woods..." I say to her quietly.

"It is?"

Only this time he wasn't wearing that weird kimono, he was dressed like a normal guy.

And there was a girl following him.

Kagura.

* * *

Kagome's POV

Sango, Ayame, and I decide to sit down at a table and eat.

I had brought a few snacks, and we got some from the snack-bar, including sodas.

Rin and Kirara had gone of with their ice cream, so we decided to just let them go and worry only if they didn't come back.

Then I notice some guys walk in.

Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

Yes, all of them.

I tap Sango on the shoulder and point, and she and Ayame look to see them.

"Oh, great," Sango says, rolling her eyes, obviously referring to Miroku.

But Ayame seems to be excited.

Over-excited.

"Koga!" She yells, running to him.

"Ayame?!" Koga says, surprised.

"What, you're surprised that I'm here? It is summer, ya know."

Miroku, however, is too busy gazing at all the ladies to even notice Sango.

Iuyasha looks at me and blushes, and I blush, too, then he turns away, trying to hide it.

These people are so predictable sometimes.

Sango(Reluctantly) and I walk over to them.

Miroku is still gazing out at all the women when Sango slaps him in the face.

Seems she's the only one who can snap him out of his trance.

Er, slap him out of it, I guess.

But then he goes all pervy again.

And Sango slaps him even harder.

"My dear Sango, no need for such violence," Miroku replies.

"I'm just trying to keep _you_ in your proper place, lecher." Sango says back at him.

Miroku looks scared.

Meanwhile, Ayame is still trying to get Koga to remember her.

"Koga, stop pretending!" She exclaims. "I'M the one for you! You said so yourself! Why else would I skip two grades just to try and catch up to you!"

"You skipped two grades?!" Koga replies, surprised.

"Duh! I'm only 10!"

"What?! But I'm 13! And you're still a sixth grader!"

"Do you think I care? And besides, I love you! Koga, you're mine! Why... why don't you remember..."

"Huh?! Ayame, don't cry!"

And so it is.

Like always.

On and on.

* * *

Rin's POV

Sesshomaru took a step towards me.

Kagura was babbling on about something, when she realized Sesshomaru was looking at us and said "Huh? Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

He took another step towards us.

Time seemed to freeze.

We were on the same path, staring at eachother, and whoever we were walking with was behind us, just watching.

Sesshomaru...

This is when I realize I'm wearing a bikini.

And of course my cheeks turn red.

I turn away, my face hot, and say "L-let's go Kirara."

Sesshomaru just stands there, watching us leave.

Crap.

* * *

XD hehe.


	17. Somehow

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 17: Somehow

Rin's POV

OMG THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! But... Sesshomaru...

Why was he with KAGURA?!

I mean, of all people, it had to be HER!

She's so... Well I don't even know her!

Whatever.

Kirara is at my house, and Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are still at the pool. We snuck out as soon as we saw all the guys, but I texted Sango to let her know where we were.

I wonder how they're doing...

* * *

Kagome's POV

This is so... Awkward...

I mean, for me and Inuyasha, that is. We're all sitting at a picnic table, eating icecream. We're still at the pool, but it just doesn't feel natural...

Me and Inuyasha aren't even talking to eachother

I mean, we did go on a date, no matter if it was a dare or not! We're the talk of the whole entire school!

Somehow they found out that I knew Inuyasha, which is impossible cuz neither of us told anyone...

Someone was probably spying on us that day when we went for a walk.

Or maybe- just maybe- someone else from our school went to elementary school with us... Wait a second, I'm remembering! It was... Miroku!

Wait that makes so much sense

He was the one who gave Inuyasha the dare

So he was setting us up?

Wait, so does that mean he was setting me up with Inuyasha to set himself up with Sango because he knew that Inuyasha and I would fall for eachother and-

WHAT AM I SAYING?!

No one fell for anyone

Oh my god

I did

I

Am

Falling

For

Inuyasha...!

Wait that can't be right

It's not, right?! I mean, I barely know him!

Wait that's not true

At all

I've known him my whole life!

But how come I never knew he had a brother..?

Wait am I sure this is the same Inuyasha?!

Wait nevermind that's a stupid question

But this makes no... Sense... At all...

Actually it makes perfect sense

But it's kinda creepy...

If I'm with Inuyasha, and his brother knows Rin, and Inuyasha's best friends has a crush on my best friend, then that's really, REALLY weird...

Wait a second, this whole this is just weird

How can everyone have a pairing?!

Wait this is so much like the play...

Hmm, I wonder if Ayame still has the DVD...

"Hey Ayame, do you have the movie we made for the school play?"

"Yeah, why?" Ayame replies.

"We should all get together and watch it!"

"Oh yeah, we never really watched all of it! We can all go to my house and watch it! Like, right now!" I wide grin spread across Ayame's face.

She's really excited...

There's no way any of us are getting out of this.

* * *

Me, Ayame, Sango, Rin, Kirara, Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, AND Sesshomaru are sitting on Ayame's two couches in her living room, watching "The Legend of the Shikon Jewel."

It wasn't that bad, actually.

We did pretty well for a bunch of 7th graders and a 10 year old...

* * *

Well, we have one month of summer vacation left, and Inuyasha asked me on another date!

Kind of...

Actually, it's me, Inuaysha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga.

You can guess who made who come.

Just to be clear, Sango and Koga were both unhappy with their dates.

Sooo Inuyasha and I were the only couple that had a good time...

Koga and Ayame were kinda like Kyo and Kagura from Fruits Basket(A/N: Fruits Basket is my second fav anime, first is Inuyasha xD but if you haven't watched Fruits Basket you should) while Miroku and Sango were like... I'm not really sure... But let's just say that Miroku used many of the wrong methods for having a good time with his "girlfriend", who caused major damage to his face.

But Inuyasha and I decided to take a walk, leaving those four behind.

We kinda didn't talk at all, though.

We walked along in silence.

I looked up at his face, which turned red and he turned away quickly.

Wait, is he falling for ME?!

Or the other way around?

Or has he just never been on a real date before besides with me?

Or does he think I'm mad at him for not talking to me?

Gosh, I wanna say something so badly, but I don't know what to say!

"Uh-um..." I stutter

"Yeah, what is it?" He replies, not sounding very friendly.

"Uh- I..."

He waits for me to say something "what?" Gosh he's impatient.

"I, um, can you at least try to talk to me?! I mean, uhh..." I have no idea what to say!

He looks away. "I'm just trying to pass the time. Why would I love a human anyways? It's not like we're actually dating."

Is it just me or is he thinking out loud?

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, then there's no point in wasting your time with me!" I stop walking as I yell this at him.

"What- hey!"

"What, am I worthless to you? I bet you wouldn't care if I got hit by a car right at this exact moment!"

"Oh yeah, we'll you're right! I wouldn't care! You can't do anything! You're completely worthless, a pathetic human! I hate living with all these humans, it drives me crazy! Why can't I be a full demon! Humans are worthless, they mean absolutely NOTHING!"

Ok, this makes me really angry. And a little... Sad. Very sad. I actually start to...

"What- hey, Kagome don't cry! Kagome!"

At this point I'm sobbing. Why can't he just accept who I am?! I never thought it mattered between humans and demons, at least not this much...

"K-Kagome? W-why... Oh wait, I know why... I...I'm sorry, Kagome. I got carried away..."

"CARRIED AWAY?! You call that carried away?! You yelled at me just for being HUMAN! LITTERALY! Inuyasha, I can't believe you! I can't believe we were actually friends back in elementary school! How could I be so stupid not to realize how incredibly stupid YOU are!" I'm half yelling, half sobbing, and I start walking across the road to get away from him.

"Kagome, look out!" I here Inuyasha say.

I look up to see what he meant, then all I saw was blackness.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

Kagome...

I... Couldn't save her.

This is exactly what happened with... Kikyo...

I couldn't save her either. The same thing happened. She got hit by a car, and I couldn't save her! She survived, but... Barely...

I can't believe I made the same mistake TWICE!

And this time she was already mad at me!

I just really, really hope she survives...

If Kagome dies, then I won't be able to live with myself...

I feel like the dumbest guy on the whole planet!

As soon as she got hit, I ran into the road to help her. I yelled at the driver who hit her, who had stopped, startled, but didnt waste any time. I picked up Kagome and ran straight to the hospital.

Which is where I am now.

Kagome... I can't lose you...

The doctor said that they don't know if you'll make it, but you have to...

You have to make it alive, Kagome! I don't care if you'll still be mad at me, I really don't, but I don't know why...

I'm so stupid! I feel like breaking through the dang wall right now, but I have to stay here with you. It's like I just can't leave you...

Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Rin, and Kirara are here, and so are Sota and Kagome's mom, and they all look worried. More worried than me. But that's because I'm worrying so much inside my head that I can't think straight. Trust me, I'm more worried than any of them. Because I feel like it's my fault.

I feel like I should have been able to save her...

Somehow...

* * *

**XD I know I finally updated! Sry, my computer needs a new battery so I had to write this with my iPad, and I don't rlly like writing long chapters with my iPad. Plus I didn't have ideas. I didn't get this idea till I got to the part where it happened XD well I'll try to update soon... Hopefully... And also I finally did a guy's POV! XD**


	18. Consequences

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 18: Consequences

Sango's POV

As soon as I heard what happened, I rushed to the hospital, leaving Miroku behind. Best friends are way more important than dates. Not that I cared much about Miroku anyways...

When I got there, Kagome's mom and brother were already there, along with Inuyasha. They said it was unsure if Kagome was going to make it. "What?! You have to know, you have a COLLEGE DEGREE, don't you?!" Is what I yelled at the doctors. And I kind of yelled at Inuyasha, too...

I am waiting with the others, impatiently, when Ayame, Koga, and Miroku rush in. Kagome's mom tells them what happened and how she's doing. I'm so panicked right now! My best friend is in the hospital! She got hit by a car! Gahhhhh!

Kirara and Rin rush in as well.

I bet everyone else is just as panicked as I am, especially Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome is still in the hospital, and the rest of us are out at a fast-food place. Well, minus Kagome's mom and Sota.

Inuyasha is sulking.

"C'mon, Inuyasha," Miroku says to him. "Think of it as my fault. I'm the one who set you guys up in the first place."

"You did WHAT?!" I yell at Miroku, standing up to face him because he is sitting across from me.

"Uh, heheh..." He replies, frightened. Oh he better be scared of me. There is rage pouring from my face onto his food, which he pushes away.

"I can't believe it! Miroku, I'm not stupid! You were trying to get a double date out of this, weren't you?!"

"But, my dear Sango, we already had a double date, remember?"

"And how did THAT turn out?!"

"It was a triple date," Ayame corrected.

Silence.

"Humph." I say, sitting back down.

((A/N:?Uncomfortable silence, awkward pause!?))

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

It's a month before school starts, and Kagome is... Probably going to survive...

It's been 2 weeks, and the doctors say she is getting better.

But I don't want to have to face her when she is out of the hospital. I just can't...

She is supposed to be out in a week, and Mrs. Higurashi wanted me and the others to see her when she gets home.

But I can't. I can't face her. I couldn't save her! How could she ever forgive me?! And all that stuff I said about hating humans...

The stuff I said was true, too. Well, some of it. But I am half human, which is what I am ashamed of. But Kagome...

She's different, I guess. Before she came, everyone was different. Sango was always in a bad mood, Koga was just a jerk, and Miroku... Well, he was the same.

But Kagome would never know this, I guess.

She's the same as when we were in second grade.

I've changed, even. A lot.

When I was in second grade, I knew nothing about myself. The other kids always picked in me for being a "hanyou."

After Kagome moved away, it got worse.

And I didn't have a best friend to help me.

My mom told me what a hanyou is, and soon after I began to realize a lot about myself. When my mother died, I was just lost. I was always mean to everyone after that. I never really had other friends. I thought everyone would hate me for being me.

But ever since Kagome moved here, I've been way nicer to everyone.

I've realized that all these humans are my friends, and that I shouldn't be ashamed of myself.

But what I said to Kagome...

That was a mistake, I guess. She still doesn't know what happened after she left, but when she came back...

And I guess Kikyo was...

Kikyo was the first human, before Kagome, that I actually...

Well she doesn't talk to me anymore, and I can't blame her. The same thing happened, only with her it was a lot worse.

But still, I'm scared that Kagome will stop talking to me, just like Kikyo did.

And Kagome looks exactly like Kikyo, which makes it even more...

* * *

Kagome is coming home today! I'm sitting on the couch in her house, along with the others, when Kagome's mom opens the door, and Kagome walks inside, smiling.

"Kagome!" Sango runs up and hugs her, a wide grin on her face.

Kagome hugs all of us, one by one, and I'm last. The others are talking about the party we are throwing Kagome for coming home, and she walks over to me.

I stare at her, blinking. Then I turn my head so I can't see her's.

"Inuyasha? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah, why else would I be here?" I ask.

"But, Inuyasha..."

"What?" I say, turning my head to look at her.

"Nothing..."

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"W-what?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"For... What?"

Wait, what am I sorry for?

"For... For saying all that stuff about you being human. And for not... Not saving you..."

She stepped closer, and I stood up.

"Oh."

"Not... Not all of it was true..."

"I know... But it's not like you could save me, right?"

"You don't get it, do you? I could have saved you. I could have prevented you from getting hit. I wasted your whole summer and you could have died too!"

"So... You were... Worried about me?"

"Whadaya mean, of course I was worried!" I yelled a little bit too loudly.

Everyone turned to look at us.

So I kissed Kagome.

What, I panicked?! But her lips were so sweet...

I didn't want to pull away

I quickly remembered who I was and pulled away, but our faces were still close.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome blushed and shut her eyes. "I'm dreaming right?"

"No... I-I don't think so..."

She opened her eyes, smiling. "Good."

And with that she twirled around to face the other direction, grabbed Sango's arm, and pulled her to Kagome's room.

I sat back down on the couch, and Miroku walked over to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good score, Inu!" He said, winking.

"Shut up." I replied. "And don't call me 'Inu'."

"But, Inuyasha, you just kissed Kagome-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Hehe, how'd you like the chapter? I wanted to do a cliffy, but I figured I wouldn't be writing again for at least a week. My computer still doesn't have a battery, and I was bored so I wrote this chapter on my iPad so you guys wouldn't hate me ⌒-⌒**


	19. Situations: Good and Bad

The World Can Be Very Strange

Chapter 19: Situations: Good and Bad

Kagome's POV

"Squeeee!"

"OMG, I can't believe Inuyasha just kissed you!" Sango squealed.

"I know! it was so unexpected though..." I replied.

"Yeah, but, I mean, come on! Inuyasha just kissed you!"

"Still..."

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, looking worried. "Don't you like him?"

"I... I don't know... I do like him, but..."

"What?! You don't like him?!"

"No, I do like him! It just seems weird..."

"Hm?"

"Well, you know how you and Miroku-"

"What's your point?" Sango cut in.

"Well it's just so weird, it almost seems like none of this ever happened, like a fairytale."

"Kagome, this is reality!"

"But it's like everyone has a pairing, like they're meant to be with somebody"

"What are you even talking about?! I can assure you this isn't a fairytale. Miroku's a pervert, Koga's a jerk, and Ayame is super obsessive."

"Still, what if this is all a dream? What if none of this actually happened? What if I'm dreaming, Sango? None of this seems real, it's too good to be true!"

"Calm down, Kagome. Think about it. If you were dreaming, would you seriously Imagine Inuyasha this way? And what about me? And Miroku? And Koga? And Ayame, Rin, and Kirara? Would you have dreamt up all of us?"

"Well... Probably not, but still... Our lives seem so much like the play..."

"The play? You mean the legend of the Shikon? Why would you think that?"

"Well, I would be the miko who fell down the well, Inuyasha would be the half demon, you would be the demonslayer, Miroku would be the monk-"

"Kagome, those were just our roles for the play."

"I know, but it just seems so real! You came from a line of demonslayers, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I did, but-"

"And you know, like, gymnastics and stuff, right?"

"I-yeah..."

"See!? You are just like the demonslayer in the play!"

"But, uh, Kagome..."

"Hm?"

"Heheh, ok I get your point. But how could this all be a dream?!"

"Well I guess this is real, but it just seems weird."

Inuyasha comes running into the room.

"Hide me!" He says.

Sango and I exchange looks, and I point to the closet.

Inuyasha runs to the closet door and tries to open it.

I hear footsteps outside the door.

"It won't open!" Inuyasha says to me, jiggling the knob.

I get up and walk over to him, trying to get the door open.

The footsteps get closer, and I finally get it open.

My bedroom door flies open, and Inuyasha pulls me into the closet with him.

I hear voices outside the closet door. It sounds like Koga is yelling about something.

I can guess what this is about.

I guess Sango finally gets Koga to leave, because I hear her say "You can come out now!"

I turn the knob on the closet door, but the door won't open.

I bang on the door, but it still doesn't open.

"Kagome, open the dang door!" Inuyasha yells at me.

"I can't! It won't open!" I reply.

Oh crap, I'm trapped in the closet with Inuyasha!

"Kagome? Inuyasha?!" I heard Sango say.

"What?!" Inuyasha said "You mean we're trapped in here?!"

It's dark in the closet, so Inuyasha can't see that I'm blushing.

"Y-yes..."

I think Inuyasha might be blushing too...

"Hold on, I'll get help!" Sango said.

I heard her run out of the room.

I sighed.

"So, uh, why were you hiding in the first place?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Koga was mad at me for... you know, kissing you"

"I figured that was it. But he actually chased you around the house?!"

"Well he yelled at me, and I got a head start."

"Geez, you two can be so immature sometimes..."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled in the Inuyasha-y voice of his ((A/N: XD))

"Nevermind. I just hope we get out of here soon."

Let me just say that my closet isn't that big. It's only big enough to hold all of my clothes, so Inuyasha and i were crammed in there, and it was getting really hot in there. It's the middle of summer, and we were two teenagers trapped in a small closet filled with clothes... not the best situation...

It seemed like we were in there for hours, and I got really bored, so I tried the door handle again.

No luck.

But I guess it wasn't that long because Sango came back with my mom and by the time we got out of there only 10 minutes had passed.

I was just glad to be out.

Inuyasha and I practically fell on top of each other when the closet door finally opened.

But after that was my "Welcome Home" Party or whatever, so the rest of the day was... normal?

* * *

**XD I honestly had no ideas for this chapter when I started writing it, I just knew that I wanted to write another chapter. I started writing, and I thought of the 'Inuyasha and Kagome trapped in a closet' thing. My computer will have a new battery soon, and I wrote this on a different computer. i'll write the next chapter when I get the chance, hopefully soon.**


End file.
